In conventional building and dwelling construction, electrical wiring and receptacle boxes are installed within the framework of the structure prior to the installation of the interior wall surfaces. Once the electrical, plumbing, gas, etc. lines are installed within the wall structure, the interior wall panels are installed. Generally, these panels are gypsum wallboard (e.g., Drywall, tm) and use a viscous, relatively rapidly curing joint compound to smooth and seal joints, corners, and other discontinuities and irregularities in the panels, including the gaps between the panels and any electrical receptacle boxes or the like installed within the walls. In some cases, the entire interior wall surfaces may be built up of lath strips and plastered thereover, which construction technique still results in the use of a viscous material applied around the electrical switch and outlet boxes, which material (plaster) may enter an electrical box which is not otherwise protected or covered.
In either case, the plasterers or persons applying the joint compound must work quickly, and often apply the plaster or compound over the previously installed electrical boxes, at least contaminating the interiors of the boxes and making it difficult to access any wiring installed therein for the installation of the electrical components, and in some cases completely covering over the boxes to the point that they are extremely difficult to locate and "dig out" later in order to complete the installation of the electrical fixtures therein.
Accordingly, the need arises for a temporary cover which may be applied over such electrical receptacle and switch boxes and the like, which cover is inexpensive and economically disposable after use. The cover should be formed of a very thin sheet of material and should be sized to be captured frictionally within standard sizes of electrical receptacle boxes and the like, with no more than the thickness of the cover sheet material protruding past the plane of the wall surface, in order to provide as little disruption as possible during the plastering or other operations of the wall. Means should be provided for ease of removal of the cover when it is no longer needed, and alternative means should be provided for additional installation security of the cover to the electrical box, if required. The temporary cover may be formed of opaque materials, or alternatively may be formed of a clear or translucent plastic sheet, so that workers may view the interior of an electrical box or the like covered thereby. Finally, as the temporary cover is relatively inexpensive and economically disposable, the cover may include an advertising or other message or instructions thereon, in order to provide for distribution in the construction trade as advertising means.